Eyes of The Ocean
by Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: Luffy hated Robin's eyes, well, hate is a bit of a strong word. He hates what they represent, he hates the emptiness, the fire and the loneliness all smashed together in those cerulean, ocean blue eyes. He can't help but think of Ace when he looks into her eyes. They share the same emotions hidden away like poorly kept secrets in their eyes. (Spoilers for Enies Lobby/Water 7)


_I hope you guys enjoy, it focuses on Luffy's thoughts on the one and only Nico Robin during their journey together up until the end of the Water7/Enies Lobby arc. I mostly wrote it to get back into the hang of writing while I'm writing the Clamp of Whispers? Which is kicking my ass by the way. So yeah, enjoy._

* * *

Luffy hated Robin's eyes.

Well, maybe that was an overstatement, they _were_ very pretty. Cerulean blue, yet almost like the ocean itself. And the ocean meant freedom to him.

But despite the calming demeanour of them they held a fiery hatred buried deep within and a tiredness. Luffy had only seen such a hatred in his brother's eyes, back when he had truly cared of what people spoke of his bloodline.

(Oh, he still did get super pissed when people said he shouldn't live but it was slightly more restrained now that he was with the Ossan Whitebeard)

But, she shared the same kind of a hatred and loneliness he had seen in Ace's eyes. Hatred that came only for an organisation and the loneliness, the wish to be apart of _something._ To have meaning to their own lives.

It stemmed from the belief that they did not _deserve_ to live, that the world had condemned them and they must fight to stay above the waves of the world lest they drown.

In the beginning he had saved her because he simply wasn't going to allow one to be buried in the tombs of the Alabastan tomb but he had done it for Ace as well. He wanted to save her from the loneliness.

There was a part of him that wished to destroy those who had taken the light from Robin's eyes, the ones who had put that empty loneliness, the fiery hatred.

A very incongruous combination but it fit well.

Luffy remembered Nami telling him about Nico Robin, one of the 'Demons of Ohara' that seemed to leave death and desolation in her wake. Every. Single. Crew. She had ever been in before had ultimately fell to demise and suffering, either by the hands of the World Government or by enemies, or even by her own hands.

He also recalled that she had sunk 8 (he couldn't remember the specific number but 8 seemed about right) warships of the navy when she was just a little girl. Now, he usually would believe stories like that, but, for some reason he didn't believe that Nico Robin had been capable of sinking 8 warships when she was just a child. Whatever, it might be demeaning but he had heard from Sabo all those years ago that people would _kill_ people if they found out who he was the son of.

That they would weave lies like a web so they could catch those they deemed to be a criminal or _evil._

It made him unbearably sad and angry that a bloodline would mean someone was damned for life, why the hell would it matter if your Dad was Pirate King? It shouldn't, it should rest on your shoulders and your decisions.

And yet the World Government condoned such methods of brutality.

It made Luffy curious and sad in an emphatic sort of way for Nico Robin.

He knew that Zoro didn't trust her, but, Luffy knew that the swordsman would eventually come around. Zoro would come to trust his judgement and eventually see that Robin was nakama, not an enemy to be sliced and diced.

The rest of the crew trusted her, they mostly did it because she had _kind of_ bribed them into liking her in the beginning.

He already trusted her.

* * *

It isn't until Water 7 and Enies Lobby and the hell in between that he quite understands.

It's when he learns of the Buster Call and what those sick bastards did to Robin and her island, her friends that he feels a hatred so immense that it is hard to contain. And those godamn bastards have the gall to call it _"Justice"._

He feels sympathy for what it must have felt like all of those years, to be hated and feared for a thing you could not really control. It makes him sick and makes him fearful that it will happen to Ace someday, the very thought that the marines have the capacity to that to a single island for their thirst of knowledge gives him a sense of dread.

Jiji never really told him about what happened when they thought Gol D. Roger had a son. He doesn't need to know much, he had already asked Robin before and he watched intently as the same icy fire gathered in her eyes as she read about the witch hunts for a man long dead. She talks of the mothers' slaughtered for being pregnant and 'suspicious', the families torn apart because the marriage could be a 'ruse'.

He was never going to join the marines and it seemed that fate had planned he would not for if he was the son of the most wanted man in the world then was there really any chance?

After everything that's happened, Robin's situation is quite similar to his brother's and he would never wish that upon another human being.

He hates the World Government for all that they have done to people like Robin, people that have drawn the short straw in life and have to suffer their days being hunted down for some stupid reason, knowledge should _never_ be a reason to hunt down a human being.

Oh, and apparently his Dad is the most wanted man alive - talk about a coincidence. Jiji dropped that bombshell down, it didn't affect him but his crew understood the repercussions of a bloodline.

He didn't care either way, his Dad had never really made an effort to know him so why would he care for a man he had never even met.

(One day he would understand that he _had_ met his father, years ago in the town of the Beginning and the End)

And, he understood that he would be hunted if it was ever found out that he was the son of Dragon. Not that he cared, he was already hunted simply for being a pirate and having the courage to seek freedom.

It might make the bounty hunters much keener to destroy him and his crew but they were super strong, they wouldn't lose to the likes of the World.

The crew flew away from Water 7 and his _insane_ Jiji, like come on! Give him a break, why did Jiji _have_ to try and destroy him and his crew after being fresh out of hell?

He carefully watched his archaeologist.

Robin seemed much happier now.

Luffy liked Robin's eyes now, they shone with love and the answer to a question that she had waited for since she watched her island and friends burn.

He liked the way her eyes lit up when she watched them mess around on board the Thousand Sunny.

He liked it when she seemed to have eyes of fiery passion, eagerly reading up on a new aspect of history she hadn't read before.

* * *

 _How was it? Too OOC? Grammatical errors? If you have the time feel free to drop a review and I'll answer it to my best ability. Oh, my tumblr is Thisisarealtagwhy, come say hi._


End file.
